Fabric is a textile product that can be obtained by weaving or by knitting. The structure of this fabric can be changed by using different forms of interlocking several yarn systems that are used for is production. The type of yarns is also influence the structure of the fabric, such yarns could be Spun, multifilament, monofilament, film yarns, etc, with or without elasticity. For technical applications the most common raw materials are synthetic fibers like for example, Polypropylene, Polyamide, PVDF, Polyethylene, Polyester, Acrylic, m-aramid, Polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) etc or blends of some of these raw materials to get different characteristics on the final product. All this fabrics can be used as raw fabrics or with different finishings to get the necessary properties for the application.
Felt is a nonwoven textile material where is fibers structure can include or not a weaved structure to improve the mechanical characteristics of the final product.
There are different processes to connect or entangle (interlace) the fibers between each other and also with the woven structure (when existing). This process can be done, mechanically by a needling process, or by thermal process like by spun bonding, among others.
For technical applications the most common raw materials are synthetic fibers like for example, Polyester, Acrylic, m-aramid, Polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) etc.
These types of fabrics can be used in many scenarios such as dry filtration, laundries, wet filtration and other suitable applications. In industrial applications, monitoring a felt and the environment where it is used is extremely difficult due to the physical conditions under which it lies.
The prior art knowledge does not provide a robust and effective solution that allows monitoring physical parameters of a felt used in an industrial application.